Devices for managing the health of humans have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a health management device that calculates the degree of fatigue in a day from the exercise time and the sleep time of a subject. The device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 selects exercise or sleep based on the degree of influence of exercise time and sleep time on the degree of fatigue, and provides advice to improve either to the subject.